Bag-o-Tricks
Bag-o-Tricks is the name for all versions of Harley Quinn's SP2. It is a very unique special due to not only the effects offered, but also the mechanics involved. Function BOTD.jpg|The description of Bag-o-Tricks HQDB.jpg|Selecting Harley's Damage Boost HQB.jpg|Harley's bomb exploding HQHT.jpg|Harley's Team Heal Harley Extra trick.PNG|Selecting SS Harley's extra trick Harley Quinn SS.PNG|Selecting SS Harley's C4 Joker Card on Harley SS.PNG|Selecting the different Joker photo with SS Harley Regularly, Bag-o-Tricks has three effects available: A Damage boost, an Unblockable bomb (the only source of actual damage in the special), and a Heal Team effect. Each effect is represented by a visual cue: the damage boost is represented by a picture of The Joker, the bomb is shown as dynamite, and the heal is a rose. The bomb does not require extra swiping or tapping, and has the same minimum and maximum damage. Its base damage is equivalent to 60% of Harley's damage stat, upgradable to up to 99%, which is half of the typical damage dealt by a SP2. Meanwhile, the rose heals all of her teammates by 30% of their Health, and the picture increases most forms of damage by 50% until the end of a match (hearts will swirl around the character when active for 5 seconds); they are unique and mimicked by no other special. They are also the same for almost all versions of Harley, which can make even bronze Harley Quinn/Prime an excellent support character for golds due to her %-based damage boost and heal. Harley's signature gear, the Dual .357 Revolvers, has excellent synergy with Bag-o-Tricks, and therefore all versions of Harley Quinn. It offers a large team heal on her SP2, which stacks additively with the heal from Bag-o-Tricks, allowing for as much as a 55% heal from her SP2 (to her entire team). Additionally, if paired with gears that increases a special's damage (i.e. The Ibistick), namely her SP2, it would actually increases the damage of her bomb! The Enchantress Companion Card EVOLVED will fire skulls at the opponent after using her SP2, but only if she picked the bomb. Effects that negates a special, such as Superman/Injustice 2 or Batman/Dawn of Justice's passives, will cause Enchantress to not activate, regardless of her choice. Mechanics Suicide Squad Harley Quinn/Suicide Squad has a modified version of Bag-o-Tricks. Due to her passive, she has a fourth trick: the ability to give herself and both of her teammates 1 bar of Power immediately. This is visually represented by 3 red diamonds, Harley's logo. The effects also cycle quicker than the 5 other versions of Harley, making it more difficult to select the buff that you want. Additionally, when combined with Deadshot, her bomb is transformed into C4. This does the same damage as the normal bomb, but also deals 20% of the C4's damage to the rest of the opponent's team. When combined with The Joker/Suicide Squad or The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad, the damage boost is converted into a surprise attack. The typical Joker photo is changed to a photo of Suicide Squad's Joker. The Joker (either version) will be called in when Harley selects this option, and will shoot his pistol once at her enemy, dealing exactly 100% of HIS damage stat (the damage is not based in any way on Harley). The damage from this option does not count as Special Damage (its damage is displayed by a white text instead of yellow), and therefore negates Superman/Injustice 2's passive. If either Deadshot or Joker dies before Harley, their respective options will no longer be available. Trivia * Bag-o-Tricks is the only special who could potentially never deal damage to the enemy (Aquaman/Prime's SP2 could still be able to deal damage) without the enemy either blinking or having a special-negating passive. * It is also the only special who could ever directly affect a teammate without use of a passive or any Gear. * Bag-o-Tricks is based on Harley Quinn's Character Power (equivalent of a passive) from the console game, as both have the same name and offer the same effects. ** Interestingly, the two are spelled slightly differently, as the console version is named "Bag O' Tricks". * The picture is obviously a reference to Harley's love, The Joker, also evidenced by the fact that she kisses it. The rose is also likely a reference to Posion Ivy, a plant-themed villain who is always a very close friend to Harley (and also one of her support cards). Category:Notable Special Attacks Category:Unblockable Specials Category:1-hit special 2 Category:Innate heal Category:Health regain for team Category:Damage boost to Specials Category:Damage boost to team